


Precipitare

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "La spinta che gli aveva dato era così violenta da pensare che sarebbe finito addosso alla parete, mentre Bucky si trovava sul divano, dove si era praticamente rannicchiato e si copriva, tremante, la testa con le braccia."





	Precipitare

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))
> 
> La notizia di cui si parla nella fic è tratta da un articolo reale.

“No! Lasciami!”

La spinta che gli aveva dato era così violenta da pensare che sarebbe finito addosso alla parete, mentre Bucky si trovava sul divano, dove si era praticamente rannicchiato e si copriva, tremante, la testa con le braccia.

Steve lo guardò con sgomento. Aveva solo cercato di abbracciarlo, prima che reagisse a quella maniera.

Vivevano insieme da poco e avevano passato quella che poteva sembrare una serata tranquilla. L’avevano terminata con una buona cena e con un calice di vino rosso, seduti a godersi un film sul divano e poi, pian piano, erano scivolati in dolci preliminari su di esso.

La mano di Steve aveva preso ad accarezzare il torace ampio e ben tornito di Bucky, mentre si baciavano con leggeri ansimi e i loro corpi si cercavano con desiderio.

Fare l’amore con Bucky gli faceva sentire immensa dolcezza e passione assieme.

Lo guardava come se fosse un miracolo divino e Steve gli sorrideva, ricordando a se stesso che il miracolo era lui e il fatto che fosse sopravvissuto a tutto ciò che gli era capitato. Lo toccava sempre come se avesse davanti l’essere più prezioso dell’universo e Bucky lo guardava ancora come se non capisse.

Per lui non aveva mai smesso di essere il suo Bucky, neanche quando la sua mente veniva controllata dall’Hydra. Dopotutto, lo aveva salvato quando non ricordava neppure chi fosse, e si era bloccato quando gli aveva ricordato la loro promessa: _stare insieme fino alla fine_. Finalmente, dopo tante pene c’erano riusciti e Bucky aveva recuperato un po' di tranquillità, anche se i ricordi di quel periodo lo perseguitavano e non gli facevano ancora chiudere occhio.

Per Bucky, tutto era ancora fin troppo presente perché viveva l’incubo su se stesso. Gli bastava guardarsi.

Steve lo ammirava come se fosse un quadro rinascimentale e si era anche abituato alla vista del braccio di vibranio, vederlo non faceva più male; non era più nulla di così impressionante, nel punto in cui il freddo metallo incontrava la sua pelle: lo aveva accettato come parte di lui, una parte che gli era anche servita a sopravvivere, oltre che a obbedire a ordini crudeli. Inoltre, non era più comunque quello dell’Hydra, ma quello così gentilmente concesso da T’Challa ed elaborato da Shuri, che era servito a proteggere la Terra dall’invasione aliena. Ne era stato, quindi, nobilitato; ma Steve conosceva la nobiltà di Bucky da quando era nato e cresciuto con lui, a Brooklyn.

I suoi occhi azzurri erano ancora magnetici come li ricordava e riuscivano a guardarlo dentro, come se lo conoscessero meglio anche di se stesso, nonostante nascondessero così tanto dolore e tristezza. E quelle labbra, non avrebbe voluto smettere di baciarle nemmeno per un istante, anche mentre ansimavano.

Lo amava, lo aveva amato prima del siero e non riusciva a smettere neppure adesso. E gli era mancato come l’aria, prima quando lo credeva morto e dopo, prima di ritrovarlo a Bucharest e lasciarlo in Wakanda. Per non parlare dei cinque anni dopo che Thanos aveva dimezzato la popolazione universale.

In tutto questo, Bucky sembrava ancora non essere pienamente sicuro di essere lì, con lui; a volte, gli sembrava un sogno, un’allucinazione, e gli incubi non lo abbandonavano. E Steve sapeva che gli serviva tutto il suo aiuto, la sua vicinanza e pazienza. Tutta la sua attenzione e dedizione.

Era da poco che Bucky aveva iniziato a farsi amare da lui, a lasciarsi toccare come se fosse una cosa naturale. Non che non lo volesse… Aveva dovuto convincersi di essere desiderabile, anche con quel corpo e quel passato, e di poter desiderare e accettare il piacere, e non era stato facile, quando nella mente aveva solo orrore. Steve gli era sempre accanto, a ricordargli quello che avevano sempre significato l’uno per l’altro, e che bastava questo per amarlo, per amarsi entrambi appassionatamente.

Era sempre incredulo quando gli diceva che “lo amava”, perché non se ne riteneva degno, dopo tutto il male inflitto. Ma Steve sapeva essere così dolce e paziente che riusciva a farlo abbandonare a lui. Aveva scoperto con lui come lasciarsi andare, anche senza perdere il controllo e con la consapevolezza che non sarebbe accaduto nulla di male, mentre si amavano. Sapeva che aggrappandosi a lui, alle sue spalle forti e ripetendo il suo nome, non sarebbe caduto più.

Le loro mani avevano iniziato, fameliche, a spogliarsi dei vestiti, le loro labbra una schermaglia per chi dovesse prevalere nel catturare l’altro. Avevano un buon sapore e il vino aveva inebriato tutto.

Steve si era fermato a guardarlo, con gli occhi velati di desiderio e il fiato caldo che gli usciva dalle labbra, mentre davanti a lui faceva bella mostra il petto di Bucky, che si sollevava in respiri profondi: desiderava solo poterlo cingere e tenere stretto a sé, per sentire battere il suo cuore su di sé, a contatto col proprio.

_“…Secondo le autorità è una delle più grandi tra le fosse comuni mai trovate in quest'area, dove tra il ‘92 e il ‘95 si compì la pulizia etnica a opera dei serbo-bosniaci contro musulmani e croati…”_

In quel momento, Bucky si era fermato: i suoi occhi erano sbarrati, le pupille dilatate e il suo viso sembrava di nuovo congelato. Sulla sua fronte, in pochi secondi, apparvero delle gocce di sudore freddo.

_“Finora sono stati dissotterrati i resti di una decina di persone, ma l'Istituto fa sapere che la fossa potrebbe contenere i resti di decine di bosniaci e croati uccisi dalle forze serbe durante la campagna per eliminare tutti i non serbi durante la guerra del 1992-1995. Stando alle cifre ufficiali, nell'area di Prijedor risultano ancora disperse 1.200 persone fra bosniaci e croati. La maggior parte di loro sono state uccise in due campi di concentramento della zona...”_

L’annunciatrice continuava a leggere la notizia del telegiornale, con un distacco da vera professionista: dopotutto era una cosa successa più di vent’anni prima. Ma il ritrovamento di quelle fosse comuni era comunque un fatto agghiacciante. Come appariva Bucky, in quel momento…

Si era messo ad ascoltare, come se in quell’istante ci fosse solo quella voce e tutti i suoi sensi si erano messi all’erta.

“Buck…?” lo chiamò Steve, ma lui sembrava assente.

_“I rastrellamenti nella zona di Prijedor cominciarono dopo che, nel maggio del 1992, le autorità serbo-bosniache della città – nel nord-ovest della Bosnia Erzegovina – emisero un decreto in cui ordinavano a tutti i non serbi di segnalare le proprie case con una bandiera bianca e di uscire di casa con fasce bianche al braccio. Nei mesi successivi migliaia di persone furono detenute, torturate, uccise, stuprate. I nomi dei villaggi nella zona di Prjedor – Omarska, Trnpolje – divennero sinonimo di campi di concentramento. Il Tribunale internazionale dell'Aja per la ex Jugoslavia definì la campagna di Prijedor come ‘genocidio’…”_

A distanza di anni, ancora si trovavano le vittime.

Sempre i soliti metodi da nazisti…

Steve trovava assurdo dover riascoltare questa roba, dopo essere morto per la libertà del genere umano, a distanza di anni dalla fine della seconda guerra mondiale. Ma questo dipendeva anche dal fatto che l’Hydra non fosse stata affatto sterminata. Anzi, si era infiltrata in tutti gli ambiti governativi e sovra-governativi. Però, quello che lo preoccupava in quel momento era Bucky, che gli sembrava più sconvolto di lui…

Aveva solo allungato una mano sul suo braccio… ed era stato allora che aveva reagito in quel modo.

“Buck… cos’hai? Rispondimi…” chiese, riavvicinandosi a lui, ma con circospezione, perché gli sembrava estremamente sconvolto.

“Non ti avvicinare!” gli urlò allora. “Non avvicinatevi!” aggiunse imperiosamente.

Steve si spaventò. C’erano solo loro due, in quella casa…

“Verranno a prendermi, vero Steve? Verranno per me e mi rinchiuderanno di nuovo…” tremò con la voce e col corpo.

Stava cercando di dirgli che in quella faccenda c’entrava anche lui, quando era stato il Soldato d’Inverno? L’Hydra lo aveva utilizzato anche contro civili inermi, per una delle cose più efferate che l’uomo possa fare a un suo simile?

“Oh, Buck…” mormorò, deglutendo rumorosamente. In quel momento, aveva capito cosa era successo, e il dolore che gli vedeva addosso gli stava stritolando l’anima.

 _“Rimanete con noi, per ulteriori approfondimenti”_ stava continuando l’annunciatrice, ma Steve spense il televisore prima che potesse passare alla successiva notizia.

Il silenzio era sceso sulla stanza e si sentivano solo i gemiti di Bucky, raggomitolato su quel divano.

Non era cambiato niente. Non era ancora libero dai propri incubi e, anzi, sembravano perseguitarlo anche nella realtà, non appena ritrovava un po' di pace e tranquillità.

“Non penso che lo collegheranno a te. Sono passati troppi anni” gli disse, cercando di rassicurarlo almeno razionalmente. “In ogni caso, io non lo permetterò. Non permetterò più a nessuno di toccarti…”

Si mosse lentamente, tornando a sedersi accanto a lui e voltandogli il corpo. In quel momento, gli premeva solo trovare un modo per poterlo abbracciare e contenere, per aiutarlo.

Ma Bucky si era troppo chiuso in sé, per permetterglielo. Stava tremando come una foglia e chissà cosa stava ricordando. A cosa aveva dovuto assistere. Cosa gli avevano ordinato di fare.

“Dovevo… dovevo esserci io… Steve…” cominciò a balbettare.

“Dove…?” chiese l’altro, titubante, ma l’attimo dopo capì che si riferiva alle fosse e sentì l’amaro della bile direttamente in bocca. “Non dire sciocchezze, Buck! Tu non dovevi finire lì né in nessun altro luogo orrendo!” reagì, con un moto di rabbia, ma poi cercò di calmarsi. Purtroppo, c’era finito comunque… “Tu… sei stato solo un’altra vittima di quei criminali” gli mormorò, con lo sguardo riempito di pena, una voce bassa e dolorosa, riuscendo almeno a mettere una mano sulla sua spalla.

“Ma l’ho fatto io…” Bucky rispose soltanto.

Di fronte a quella verità, difficile da accettare, Steve sentì un singulto provenire da Bucky e la voragine che si era aperta nel suo petto sembrò inghiottirlo.

“Non è stata colpa tua” gli mormorò

“C’erano bambini… piccoli… appena nati… donne… incinte…”

Sembrava parlare come se li avesse davanti agli occhi, come se vedesse i loro cadaveri che lo guardavano vuoti, ricordandogli che non poteva dimenticarli. E probabilmente, era così. Non aveva dimenticato nessuno di loro.

Steve si stava sentendo morire: sentir piangere Bucky a quella maniera era straziante. Sapeva già cosa avrebbe voluto dire: lui aveva dovuto ucciderli. Si era macchiato di quel crimine e di molti altri.

Metterli nelle fosse era invece compito della manovalanza dell’Hydra.

 _È stata colpa mia_ , pensò, mentre la sua mano cercava di prendere quella di Bucky e avvolgerla nella propria. Questa volta non l’avrebbe lasciata, anche a costo di cadere con lui nell’oscurità.

Anche questa volta, Bucky lo respinse, come una sorta di protezione. Voleva tenerlo lontano, di nuovo perché non si sentiva degno di lui e del suo conforto.

“Dovevi lasciarmi perdere, Steve” gli mormorò, ancora con la voce rotta e piena d’angoscia. “Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto, sarei dovuto solo morire” sentenziò, senza lasciarsi via di scampo. Stava dicendo che non la meritava una vita con lui, in cui veniva amato, dopo che l’aveva portata via a tanta gente.

Il suo viso si era riempito di lacrime e non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti, così non vide che Steve si stava chinando su di lui.

“Ti amo, Buck” gli mormorò, con voce leggera e piegata d’emozione.

Lui lo guardò incredulo, aprendo finalmente gli occhi e trovandolo sopra si sé, che lo guardava benevolo come un angelo del paradiso.

“Non c’è redenzione, per me…” gli rispose, con le lacrime che continuavano a solcare la sua pelle fino al mento.

E non gli importava di quello che era stato fatto a lui, l’essere stato ridotto a schiavo, torturato, trasformato in una marionetta col lavaggio del cervello, usato solo per scopi malvagi e resettato perché non ricordasse nulla del suo passato. Ogni volta che accadeva, veniva ricondotto a zero, per ricominciare da capo, all’infinito. E nonostante tutto questo, Bucky era comunque il tipo che non aveva nessuna pietà per sé stesso, quindi toccava a Steve.

“Io ti amo, Buck.” Arrivò a sfiorare il suo orecchio, con quella voce di miele caldo. Le sue braccia si stavano lentamente chiudendo attorno al suo corpo, cercando di dargli il tempo di accettare quel contatto. E avrebbe tentato tutte le volte che sarebbe servito: non importava quante volte lo avrebbe allontanato.

Il respiro di Bucky si era fatto pesante e veloce, come a non riuscire più a trattenere le sue emozioni: rabbia, paura, ansia… Tutto quello che Steve voleva era che le sfogasse su di lui e non le tenesse dentro di sé, facendosi distruggere da esse.

Lui poteva essere abbastanza forte da sopportare un dolore così profondo, se questo era il dolore di Bucky.

“Ti amo… Ti amo con tutta l’anima e voglio restare con te, fino alla fine” sussurrò, posandogli un bacio leggero tra i capelli, aggiungendo una carezza gentile tra le ciocche disordinate, mentre cercava di far abbassare le sue braccia dal volto. Purtroppo, Bucky non riusciva ancora a calmarsi, ma almeno stava assecondando i suoi movimenti. “Non mi importa di quello che hai dovuto fare, allora. Mi importa solo di quello che faremo insieme, da adesso in poi” gli disse, e lo sentì cedere ancora un pezzo della sua rigidità.

Finalmente, dopo qualche secondo, poté abbracciarlo, cercando di confortarlo, stringendogli la testa al proprio petto e racchiudendolo in sé, come a cullarlo. Lo sentiva ancora tremare, il fiato perso e gli occhi sbarrati ora che non aveva più nulla a nasconderli, e ansimò sulla sua pelle.

“Sto precipitando, Steve” gli disse soltanto, rabbrividendo interamente. “Verranno a prendermi… verranno a prendermi…” ripeteva, come una nenia, convinto che sarebbe tornato a essere rinchiuso o usato come cavia da laboratorio e gli avrebbero di nuovo tolto la memoria di sé, di loro; quel pensiero lo stava facendo impazzire.

“No, non ti lascio precipitare. Sta’ qui con me. Stai con me, Buck...”

Accarezzandolo tra i capelli, lo guardò dritto negli occhi, finché non lo fece anche lui, con le sue iridi azzurre tristi e spaventate, e baci gentili raggiunsero la pelle calda della sua fronte, mentre stringeva saldamente e protettivamente le braccia attorno alle sue spalle e lo portava sempre più su di sé, per dargli la sicurezza di uno spazio vitale protetto e non dispersivo, che gli permettesse di riappropriarsi del proprio respiro, della propria tranquillità e di se stesso.

Questa volta, non lo avrebbe lasciato e lo avrebbe stretto a sé, a costo di precipitare con lui.


End file.
